The joy of the uncertian
by becauseambatman1
Summary: She is weak and she knows it. Now at the age of seven, with her family struggling to keep a roof on their heads. Sakura blames herself, how can she fix this? This is her journey to become stronger, better Kanochi But what does it mean to become a better shinobi? Rated M, Itasaku.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AN. Please read. (some fixes)**

An:I know I am the worst. I just had to get this off my chest and onto paper… digital paper.(x.x) *hides in a corner in shame*

Anywho I couldn't stop once is started… this is for all the Itasakus

out there. Here...(TT,TT) I know I should finish Everybody lies, I just couldn't help myself. The muse was there and I just had to. Please, **no** projectile tomatoes!

**Also I am moving the ages around, there is a reason to that.**

Sakura**-** 7, (this takes place in a week span of her birthday)

Itachi- 13

so six years apart.

This is a Some what non massacre. Itachi doesn't kill anyone, instead finds some things about Danzo and the other council members, prior to the massacre. Convincing The clan / his father to notify the rest of the clans, which the "situation " they were facing. This in fact did concern the other clans as well. Now in the present, all the clans are in a stronger alliance with each other. They are also in charge of Konoha. How this all leads up to this, well you just gotta read :3.

This will also be going back and forth with Sakura and Itachi point of view.

**Description: **She is weak and she knows it now at the age of seven, with her family struggling to keep a roof on their heads. Sakura blames herself, how can she fix this? This is her journey to become stronger, better Kanochi, But what does it mean to become a better shinobi? Rated M, Itasaku.

The mood setter for this chapter:

**Oh Wonder - Technicolour Beat **mixed by: La Belle Musique

They are on youtube, just love these mixes…and

The Wooden Sky - Child of the Valley

Lets get on with the chapter!

The joy of the uncertain.

.

.

.

Ch1

Tiny hands clenched the now wrinkle set of papers, slowly running her finger across the Red lettering. She whispered in disbelief " Application denied?...". Blinking back the tears, no matter how many times she looked at it. The angry red lettering stamped across the neatly filled out application she held, didn't change. She looked up to the man who called her name moments before retrieving her papers, who was ready to call on the next person. Leaving her forgotten.

"Next!" the austern man called out.

He held up the next applicant paper, he did this to each student by calling their name by alphabetical order. The spacious room they were in had thinned out, most of the kids having gotten there re-applicants for spring term classes at The Academy. It was something new that happened recently, exactly five months ago.

Since the new leadership.

However, do to the school year already in full swing, it was voted by the new council that they waited until the second term. When the first term of school ended, letters were sent out in the mail saying, " RE-Testing was required for the Academy second semester, plus a pay tax for applying."

At the time she didn't think much of it, figuring she would pass with flying colors… Mebuki, her mother was rather irked by all of it. They never had to pay twice before the first few years of their daughters education / training, so why should they now? Kizashi, Mizuki's husband Didn't agree with it either, but shrugged it off giving his daughter the extra money.

Now standing alone, being pushed aside by the next kid and parent. She came alone, her parents working at their day jobs. Her father, rather laid back and carefree person. A Retired shinobi working for the hokage as one of the many account advisers for Konoha.

Her mother a civilian, looked after older retired shinobi who liked her mothers spunk, and 'your ass is grass attitude'... whatever that meant Sakura was only seven, and her parents personalities Often clashed with each other… She mostly ignoring her parents quips anyways.

Knowing they were normally overly enthusiastic about little arguments, unlike her. She was usually in a quiet corner, reading a book or just doing her own thing. People, especially kids her own age notice this and teased her for it. That and her giant forehead.

Ino had helped her though. Disregarding the names and the teases and helping her come out of her shell. Giving her somewhat confident feeling about herself, but she was still a little shy when it came to people and conversations.

Actually She hopped she would run her best friend this morning, only to find Ino missing… actually now that she looked around the room, all of the kids that where official clan members weren't here in the schools meeting room.

As the boy and his mother left the front desk with triumphant smiles, she on the side staring back at the packet. Confused, she Quickly noticed the older Jounin had not called anyone else, now given a chance to speak to the man. looking over at the intimidating man, wondering why wasn't Iruka sensei wasn't doing this instead of this scarry brute. It didn't matter, this had to be a mistake.

timidly she spoke "umm excuse me.."

He didn't look up from his desk filling out necessary paperwork, his face what seems to be a permanent scowl. 'He probably showed that face too much, now it being stuck that way.' her thought almost making her giggle, stopped herself from doing so. Knowing she had to get down to business, thinking he didn't hear her the first time she tries again. Only a little sure-er this time.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe this is a mistake."

She doesn't flinch when he pauses his strokes on the paper in front of him, and looks up in a glare at her. Sure in her argument she continues.

" I am in the top of my class, this has to be a mistake."

Questionably he raises his eyebrow making a motion to hand back her papers, she does. As he looked over her application, she couldn't help but fidget with the bottom hem of her navy blue sweater and biting her bottom lip ever so slightly. It was a nervous gesture she always did. Ino pinched her arms every time she did this, then scold Sakura for doing it.

"_shinobi should never show their true feelings especially if they're nervous, Or cry over a pinch! Gosh sakura, you're like an open book! "_

_Sakura frowned and on the brink of tears " I know that, and I'm not crying " she sniffed._

_Ino would feel bad though, and try to apologize but sakura would cry anyway._

Remembering this she cease her fidgeting and unrolling the bottom hem that she had rolled up. looking up to see him finish looking over her application. Hopeful, that this was all a misunderstanding she smiles a bit. She doesn't realize what is going to come out of the mans mouth, until it was too late.

" No...this looks about right, I'm sorry little miss Haruno. Your application has been denied."

Shocked by this she timidly takes back the papers with shaky hands. On the brink of tears again. " What did I do wrong?..." she asked. She had thought she studied hard enough, how could she screw this up this bad?

He sighed, like she was a waist of his time. "Listen kid, you're smart but being a shinobi isn't just about smarts, we need the strong and able. Youre taijutsu, and stamina has not improve in the last three years you have been in the The Academy, If we put you on a team and with the continuous results. I'm afraid you're just going to get yourself and your team killed out in the field kid, its nothing personal."

looking down at her feet, she nods and with little pride she had left thanked the man for his time and walked out quickly from the room. Feeling the stairs from remaining people as the man called for the next person.

000000000000

Slipping through the back of the compound, like the skilled anbu captain he was. Stealthly in the ninja arts, he slipped through the guards undetected. nearing his destination he slowed his pace and taking the last leap into the medium size zen garden located in the back of the yard. Carefully making his way without moving the intricately neat sand and onto the grass, where he made his way through the garden and into the main house. Removing his sandals at the edge of the entrance. Leaving them there in the back, he stepped to the shoji door, sliding it through with ease.

Instead of going thru the front door, he opted out using the back as opposed to the front. He didn't feel like making mind numbing conversation with passer by's and neighbors, he just wanted to shower, eat and rest in his quiet room for a couple hours. His bare feet skidded across the new tatami mats his mother had just Installed. The floor felt nice and cool to the touch, giving the tea room a nice hay smell.

He had just came back from a week long mission, feeling quite worn out from the none stop running. It gave him a chance to stretch his legs, his feet ached from non rest. It was a good feeling, oh how he loved running. His most favorite thing to do on missions. Though, his team didn't seem to harbor such feelings about it. Keeping their thoughts to themselves, uncomplaining about the brutal paces he sets. They didn't want to insult there captain, and the son of the hokage.

A wise and diplomatic choice but he didn't care if they actually voiced their Opinions. It was his 'me time' for him.

As he walked across the room, he felt other presents in the house, other than his mother. Not worried as they seemed non threatening and only civilian construction workers. His mother, Mikoto had mentioned weeks ago that they were expanding their already large home, the noise that they were making though, was unavoidable…

sighing through his nose, he headed towards where his mother was, in the kitchen making lunch. " Itachi-chan you're home early, I am making Kaiseki Ryori, you want some?"

If he could make a distasteful face, he would. Instead lightly kissing his mother's forehead in a greeting. Then going around his mother and opening the fridge hiding his less than joyous expression.

" No, I think I will just have some onigiri instead."

Taking out a carton of milk, he almost made a move to drink it straight from the carton bin, he paused his movements. Remembering his mother was there, he made quick way to the cupboard to get a cup, pouring the contents in and drinking it in the proper way his mother had taught him.

As he was drinking down the milk, reviving his parched tongue, she checked on the near finish meal in the steamer pot. " Here let me rephrase that, I expect you to be down in ten minutes when this meal is ready so we can all eat together." She said cheerfully.

Frowning slightly, he couldn't argue with it. Knowing there was nothing more daunting like a womans scorn, especially your own mothers. he "hn" putting the milk away in the fridge and quickly washing the used cup.

As he did this, he made a mental note, that his mother said 'all' meaning it was one of those days his father came home for a meal. Joy. He almost wished he hadn't ran home as fast as he did.

00000000000

The spring breeze caressed her small body, feeling her tear streaked face cool her cheeks with the gentle breezes. It was a beautiful day in the crisp afternoon,The sun out in its glory as she heard people bustling in the streets, she didn't notice them though, with her head down in shame.

'Failed…" She murmured to herself walking in a direction she didn't care to know, she was lost in her own thoughts.

What where her parents going to say when she got home? Will they be mad, disappointed even?...

What about her friend ino? Will they still be friends? she hoped so. Does this mean she would have to go to a civilian school? Will there be new bullies? she hoped not.

She didn't want to go to a new school… She was already so far in her studies, she would have skipped several grades. to be honest she would rather be home schooled. Though, her parents had work during the day, she would have no teacher and hiring a private teacher was expensive.

Not wanting to bother her parents more than she already had. No, she would be fine studying on her own. In a way, she was independent. Never relying on a reminder with her studies, she loved to learn, mesmerizing things mostly about history, science, jutsus and its properties… maybe that was her downfall. To busy studying than working on getting stronger like she should have.

She bit her lip at this thought, chewing off the dry bits of skin from her chapped lips. She did not notice the city sounds getting quieter as she walked on.

She wasn't a very athletic person to begin with, she thought. Even her mother didn't like the idea of her being a ninja. 'to dangerous' Despite, her mother being a civilian in a mostly ninja populated town. letting go of her lip, she grinding her teeth. Feeling like she wanted to bite something, hard. She was frustrated that her mother didn't understand, and Of course she was stubborn like her mother, not taking no for an answer. Maybe… just maybe she could do this on her own. Could she?

Maybe she could train on her own. It wasn't really necessary to go to The Academy to become a genin. She just had to take the test after summer to become one. It didn't matter that she went to school to become one, she just needed the skills-

"Umph!...Oww!"

staggering backwards, her rear meet the ground. She pulled her legs inwards, and briefly Looking up. She realized she bumped her forehead, head on into a tree . Rubbing it slightly she found she had scratched it up a bit from the trees rough bark. "Ow, ow, ow. Stupid. Ow." She wailed.

Putting her hand on the sides of her head,slightly loosening her clothed headband. Bowing her head to the earth, trying to escape the painful itch that she felt from the middle of her forehead. It touched the ground, smelling the earth so close to her nose, she could feel the cool dirt mixed grass help relieve some of the pain located there.

She could Imagining her forehead red as a tomato. ' Great, to accent my more than large forehead. All the merrier!' She snorted. no, There was nothing about this that was funny, but what could she do? She started giggling and ended up in a fit of laughter. Until tears fell from her eyes. Thats when the water works came.

Still on the ground, she couldn't stop the overflow of tears and snot. No matter how many times she wiped them away with the end of her sleeves. overcome with disappointment. pressing her bunched up sleeve hands into her eyes, 'pathetic...' She thought. 'Ninjas are not supposed to cry!' she was frustrated with herself, the world, The Academy, her mother, but mostly herself…

Thats when she felt a disturbance, she went rigid her face still to the ground moving her sleeve down from her eyes she saw in her peripheral vision, two sandaled feet. Sitting up abruptly her vision blacken slightly, remembering that she missed lunch.

The wind decided to blow then as her vision cleared. A man.. no a boy, slightly older than her crouching down on one knee. The boy had dark gray hair long hair tied loosely over his shoulder, and obvious defining features of an aristocrat. Pale skin, perfect shaped nose, dark eyes with thick eyelashes. The semi troughs that ran down the middle of his nose. her eyes widen when he smiled slightly as to not look intimidating. As his eyes soften a little he spoke deep and soothingly.

"What is wrong little kunoichi?"

Oh how fate was cruel.

0000000000000000

AN: GAHH! (o) I went there, I am excited how this one will develope! (-^.^-) Te-hee The next chapter is going to start off with Itachi, I find him a bit of a brooding teenager type, that hides it well, though I don't know if that's OCC… you tell me?

I am so glad that my writing has improve. Awe geez I just hope this is good to get a review… please?

**Kaiseki Ryori - **A traditional japanese meal. looks and feels like a custard but it is not sweet. All in all its a very healthy meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello internet! As you know I said I would start with Itachi first so here it is after two paragraphs of Mikotos thoughts. Also little backtracking before he ran into sakura. (if you didn't get in the last chapter.) Like always, happy reading!

**Mood setter:**

**Pixel Fix - Fall (The Walton Hoax Remix)**

**ARIA (1) - Shourou No Patri - Neo Venezia- (Soundtrack)**

**Ch.2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Go get cleaned up, your father should be home soon." His mother sang in a sing song voice. glad that her family can all sit down together again and have a decent meal. After months of engrossed in work of the household and mostly taking over her husband's duty as monarch of the clan. Her husband becoming the hokage, had extensive duties over their village.

Hardly had any time for the clan let alone his family. Now in the few short months, she missed him and her family eating together. The feeling was a happy nostalgia of what their family would be back in the old routine… Well, It was more refreshing than the ominous cloud that hung over their heads months prior of the almost take over. Dark days she wanted to forget, and look to a bright future.

Though, she felt a nagging feeling that they were not out of the woods just yet, and often wondered if this was how it was going to be from now on. Some unsure feeling that something was coming. Waiting to spring at them at any moment more so than usual. Her husband hadn't said anything about it, she trusted him to tell her things when necessary. She trusted him when he said everything was fine. She had too.

Setting aside the utensil that she used to probe the food. Exhaling heavily, she dusted imaginary dust from her hands and moved out of the kitchen to set the dining table.

xxx

Itachi now placing the dried cup back in the cupboard. Heading to his mother's words, he sauntered over to the long hallway towards the opposite end of the house getting closer to where the civilians were working. They bowed respectfully and gave cheerful "hello's" as he nodded his head slightly to them and continuing on his way up The staircase and down the next hallway and into his room.

Taking off his armor and placing them aside to wash later, he then goes into his own bathroom that was recently adjoined to his room. Turning on the water, he placed the rest of the soiled clothes in the dirty hamper.

Luke warm water felt nice after the day's run. Now alone he lets himself have a moment of weakness and sighs in the relishing relief it gives his tense body a sense of rest. While washing away the suds he closes his eyes, the Sound of the rushing water sends him in a somewhat meditative state.

Memories from that day pass through is mind, when he found that danzo was hiding dark secrets from the village that even the hokage was not aware of. When Itachi reported on his findings, he knew he could trust this man not only for his loyalty for the village and the people, because this man out of all the council was the only one against the idea of eradicating an entire clan.

Though, to his surprize Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama gave Itachi another option, other than his previous. That would have condemned him to damnation, and loose everything that he had. killing everyone of his family except for one… outlawed and having his otouto avenge the clan's honor, by killing him. His Brother never knowing the fact that the clan was planning a coup d'état in their own home. His second choice didn't have to require of doing any of that.

Instead The hokage took it to himself, Unsure of the rest of the council might be in on Danzo's plans from the beginning or knew as much as he did. Hiruzen couldn't take the chance If they were or not. As hokage he proceeded with an executive order. Needing to act now when there was still time.

As for this new plan, it would bring the clan's- once hostiles to the Uchiha. Now together with the Uchiha, by exposing Danzo of his involvement with the nine tails attack eight years ago. Taking children in each clans whilst in the mayhem and fires. Proclaiming them dead but secretly training them in a special group in Danzo's root division.

The information wasn't easy to come by, because Itachi had to go in roots main headquarters in secret to get it. There was something about Danzo at the time that wasn't right and he not trusting anyone, especially if they gave him the order to destroy all that he knew despite the circumstances.

His assumptions were right when he viewed the file of the 'deceased' children and their regimens. He then took the information to the hokage knowing the man was a good man and his leader.

They discussed this plan, that would cease the coup d'état and the uchihas having proven innocent of the attack that the people of konoha had blamed the Uchiha of option would ultimately have less casualties, if things went as planned.

As the third was saying this to Itachi, Hiruzen knew what repercussions would be. He would have to possibly step down from his position and so would the current council in question. Of distrust between them and the people.

Root would have the possibility of retaliating, but Hiruzen couldn't let Danzo get away with his plans and he would need all the help he could by any means. Less casualties and a secret civil war that would be unbenounced among the populace if he can help it.

Itachi then spoke of something of much concerned news, warning the hokage of what seemed to be a new threat. Itachi explained When he had finished gathering the evidence, at first he sought to head home to clear his head first before going to the Hokage.

xxx

coming out of the headquarters and into the dense forest towards his home. He saw Danzo walking in the forest floor not one mile from Roots H.Q. He had decided to wait to see what he did because unlike other times around the populace, Danzo was alone with no guards. It only made the council member more suspicious. A few minutes later he saw a dark figure with a mask not distinct to konoha, that had Appeared in front of Danzo.

No one that itachi had recognized from root or anbu and their chakra was perfectly mask as his was too. He waited. The forest was eerily quiet, which was in his favor as he heard every word of their conversation. As he listened on, realization came that this was an unknown accomplice. One that made a deal with Danzo of the Cubbi attack all those years ago and now helping him to get the Uchiha clan's Kekkei Genkai for Danzo to do whatever he wanted too after the planned massacre.

Who ever this mask person was, was powerful enough to literally disappear in thin air in seconds. Itachi had spied on their conversation and couldn't believe how he could still go through with his orders after witnessing Danzo's further antics to gain power. He just couldn't.

It became clear what he had to do, even now in the present with root eradicated by surrendering and Danzo's life imprisonment. The council stepping down begrudgingly, retiring. The children that were returned home unemotional and syches beyond repair. The clans and citizens outraged by the negligence and corrupt system demanded new leadership. Voting on the new hokage. His father won with little to no fus since he and the other clans stopped Danzo.

Two months prior to the official massacre. He and his cousin; Soon after Itachi realized was spying on him for the clan, joined him and had convinced his father to stop the take over. His father Persuading the entire clan that this was what they had strived for. Recognition for their clan and becoming the most influential of all the clans. His father taking great pride in the glory of becoming Konoha's savior along with parading his eldest son around as the 'whistleblower'...

xxx

He sighed again, opening his eyes soap suds long gone and down the drain. His mental clock told him that his ten minutes was almost up.

He spent so much time thinking of the 'what if's.'

What if he blindly followed orders?

What if he never took the initiative to look more into Danzo's reasoning of more blood shed?

What if he didn't make the right choice?

... These questions will always haunt him. He even thought If his 'Alternative' choice would be regrettable in the future. He for one, just hoped this was the right choice in the long run.

000000000000000

Freshly clean he made his way to where Sound of his parents in the dining area. Passing the mudroom he paused. Turning his head, noticing his little otouto shoes missing. Frowning slightly he knew his Father wasn't going to be happy about where his brother was.

He slowly blinked with a mental sigh, focus his thoughts to what was present at hand and that was lunch with his father. One he was still not in favor of. Of reasons that he didn't want to think about right of the moment because a migraine wasn't worth going into detail for.

Tempted to pinch the space in between his eyes, feeling the slight headache coming on. He just wanted to rest. Just one day of rest...

He was stalling, he walked the rest of the way towards his parents voices. As he did, he thought maybe he should just finish quickly and excuse himself to- wait no, his otouto can take care of himself.

'Sasuke is old enough to bare some responsibility and knowing that he should have come home on time.' It wasn't his problem. He still couldn't help worrying over him though. Maybe he will go out check on his brother if sasuke doesn't come back before he was done with his lunch. Then relax in the forest after, feeling he wasn't going to get any peace here at home.

Still he shouldn't spend so much time pondering whether his long overdue 'alone time' was coming and his brothers absence. He just had to bare with it and get this over with.

As he walked in, he took his seat across from where his mother would be sitting, his father sat at the head of the table. His mother busied herself pouring tea for each person, pausing and frowning slightly when she saw her youngest hadn't returned yet.

"Is sasuke not here yet?"

Itachi shook his head, occupying his mouth with a sip of his tea.

Fugaku crossed his arms in front of his chest, and grunted with displeasure."I don't have that much time, I have a meeting with the council."

His wife sighed heading back to the kitchen to retrieve the bowels of rice to go with their meal. The pout visible on her face sat down in displeasure. Repressing another sigh that was overtaken by a yawn. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, willing and failing for it to pass.

Her husband notice this. With his wife took over his duty as the clan head. He knew the job could be very tiring, It also amazed him that the housework was still being kept up with. With the extra projects and extending of the house it would be only reasonable that this put more strain on her. Regardless he saw how worn out his wife was. He pondered if this was good for her health, Probably not. So like all Uchiha they took care of what was theirs. He would have to do something about it.

They ate in silence. Half way through the meal, Fugaku remembered some member of the clan had a concern about his youngest…

"I've heard rumors that sasuke has been seen with the kubi Carrier, is that true?" Itachi paused mid lift of his spoon he held. keeping his eyes down to his meal, he continued the motion millisecond later, as if it where natural motion and hearing his mother speak up first.

"Now honey, I thought we were over this. Kushina was a dear friend of mine. Its not right how people treat her and minato's son. They where good people, and I think the village should stop treating him like the plague."

Fugaku raised his eyebrow. "You knew?"

Chin high she held eye contact with her husband. "Yes."

"He's dangerous."

Itachi still eating, glances wherley back and forth between his parents.

"He is just a boy!" His mother voiced raised.

"A boy with a demon inside him."

"And you think it's better that he doesn't know until one day he hears it from who knows who? That doesn't spell disaster to you?"

"You're not his mother-"

Itachi had enough. A slight glare at his father, he spoke.

"you're codling him to much."

Fagaku's eyebrow twitched, no at all amused at his son's rude assumption and disruption. "Explain." He demanded with a no nonsense attitude.

Knowing his father would take offence at his comment, he already formulated a plan in his head of the outcome of the situation. Only to come to one conclusion, so in a way both of his parents got what they wanted.

" Would it be such a bad idea of having the Kubi carrier on our side than anyone elses? If sasuke befriends him and thus trains with. I would think sasuke would become stronger."

He took the moment to sip his tea again while his father thought it through with arms crossed. Weighing the options and benefits. Kami, did Itachi hate thinking like this; unlike his father. He read enough history to determine this would be the course of action that most power driven people made.

the next words his father grunted out didn't surprize him

"acceptable."

A few moments later his father then stood up gathering his plates form the table, having already finished with his meal excusing himself from the table and preparing himself to leave for the tower. He paused,

"you're keep an eye on this, son."

With that he strolled towards the door leading to the front of the house with his wife following behind him.

After a few short moments alone, his mother coming back and sitting down in front of her son. For moment neither spoke. They drank their tea in quite, Finished with their meals they listened to the sounds of the old house creaking from the civilians doing their job on the other side of the house. The birds chirped away from the dining room open window, letting in a nice cool breeze that filled the room. Moving his hand to the tea kettle to pour himself more tea- when his mother's hand already grasping the handle.

lifting the hot cast iron kettle from the table and pouring it into her son's cup. It seemed that his mother wasn't as mad at him than she was at his father. He was thankful for but at the same time he didn't like his parents fighting. He hoped she didn't think he was being insensitive with his comment. When he was only said, what he said to persuade his father to drop the subject. His hopeful apologetic eyes met hers. She nodded her head, an emotion of understanding and slight sadness appeared on her features.

He didn't know what kind of relationship his mother had with Mrs Uzumaki-san. If it was anything like him and his cousin. He guessed that if his cousin died and he had a son or daughter that was shunned from the clan, he too would have an obligation to be friendly and be a surrogate father. Like his mother felt the responsibility of taking care of this boy.

His eyebrow twitched and downed the rest of his tea not liking his thoughts. If anything he knew shisui wasn't an idiot he made himself to be. To have a bastard child was absurd. He knew his older kin was smarter than that. Still, he wouldn't want his cousin any other way than his carefree self. Always talking about pointless things to keep his mind off of his duty and feel like a normal teen. Excusing himself from the table leaving his dishes in the sink. When His mother telling her son that she would do them.

As he made his way to the foyer; his otouto burst in looking like he just ran a marathon in Sauna. Covered in dirt from head to toe, his brother now made an effort to quietly shut the sliding door. Itachi watched him as his brother hastily in silence took off dirt covered sandals. sasuke looked up when he placed his shoes neatly next to his brothers. Noticing Itachi standing a ways off, Sasuke grimaced when said brother motion him to come over, he did so reluctantly. Only to receive a poke to the forehead.

sasuke flinched at the motion rubbing his forehead with a pout. Causing Itachi to smirk. "there is no reason you should be quiet, she knows you're here."

Sasuke grimace, looking behind his brother towards the kitchen where running water an clang of dishes was heard. Head down started his way to where his mother was, when he was tug back by the collar. Itachi shook his head, "clean up first."

Sasuke took the chance to look at himself, Nodding. "Yeah good idea". He started strolling towards the staircase then hurried his steps in a rush when the sound of dishes ceased.

He watched him go before heading out himself.

xxx

He let his mind linger on his brother about maybe he was too guilty of coddling his otouto by not letting sasuke learn his mistakes like the one Itachi just prevented. Its true he should have let him learn the little things such as his mother's wrath in being late with add to insult of being filthy on top of it. It might even been amusing, but he was his big brother looking out for his little otouto. He furrow his eyebrows in thought, about his so called 'mission'; It's not like he didn't see it coming.

Still, his father subtle order was clear; Itachi was on babysitting duty. He didn't like it entirely, but at the same time not objecting to it. He loved his brother and didn't want him to get into any real trouble. He didn't know the kubi boy, Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't know what kind of person he was or If the boy valued ties. So he will be checking up on them every now and then. That wasn't so bad. Just another thing to add pressure on him..

As he walked on through the uchiha compound and onto the street. The sun beating through cloudless skies, the breeze nice and cool. A perfect day for a walk. People stopped whatever they were doing to just bow to him when he passed them and yet..

If it was possible to be more ostracized than before as an enigma, where people would whisper behind his back and think of him as intimidating Uchiha with no soul. A perfect robotic machine because of his stoic appearance. Well, this was unfortunately much worse. It least people didn't treat him as a god given miracle, a savior, something people told their children to be.

Some fanned and awed around him. Some completely hated him just for his accomplishments and despite that. They acted like they wanted to be friends with him for the sake of status. He avoided those kinds of people as much as possible. He felt neither a hero or something to idolize. He was just doing his responsibility as a konohagakure shinobi.

Now people bowing deeply, talking to him with careful choice of words. Girls and their mothers whispering to each other of who was going to marry him and gain the ultimate status. Looking at him like he was a piece of high priced meat, worth savoring for. For kami sakes he was only thirteen! If anything was on his mind; clearly it wasn't marriage.

If It was possible to be more fake and annoying. This took it to a whole new level than what he experienced before, and It was all thanks to his father. Parading him around like a show horse. When he never wanted the attention in the first place.

xxx

Finding himself far enough from the main populated area of Konoha. Surrounded by the sounds of nature. The sun peeking in between the cluster of leaves of the trees as he jump to find a sturdy branch to lay on.

Finally he felt like he was able to breathe. Feeling the wind pick up slightly making the trees green leaves dance with some loose to fall gracefully to the ground below. A slight earthy fresh smell of pine and a hint something sweet that was carried by the wind. From the right of him he had the perfect view of the plum blossoms and the wind was in his favor as the sweet smell was carried to him. He didn't care to go closer; not wanting to get bombarded by unwanted attention. He was content with his lone spot.

Sitting there with the scenery he had, he recited the poem that he recently read.

"Plum Wind

Fragrance alone, I thought

Was the wind's burden,

But petals too

Are circling the plum garden."

Itachi was a simple person, or it least he'd like to think so. He detest being the center of attention. He didn't needed it. Though, time after time he would try avoid it. His father would always drag him back into it. Whether it be meetings or pointless gatherings. His ototo on the other hand was being neglected some by their father. It irked him.

He will admit that his father could be stubborn some- most of the time. So set in his ways that would almost blind him to everything else. Friendship, loyalty, any sense of compassion… Okay maybe that last one was out of spite. Still those things wasn't important to Fugaku. Power was. Always power before anything and maybe pride, which to be fair all Uchiha had a problem with; including himself. The only thing that itachi understood about his father and detest with a passion.

Sitting up. back against trunk of the tree head looking up in the canopy. He let out a long steady breath.

If he could let go of everything, he would give it up and be a scholar. A rather frivolous dream; one that he gave up long ago. A dream he goes back and thinks about now and again.

He closed his eyes again.

Maybe in another life, if not already he had been something of a non calculating violent type seeking the world and its knowledge, but unfortunately it was not meant to be; well, in this lifetime it least.

As heir he bared the burden of many responsibilities. The clan, Kanoa, his civic duty; one to be upheld with honor. He couldn't' just drop it all and be selfish. He would shoulder it and take it in stride if it meant keeping what he loved safe and people he didn't trust in his line of site.

Opening his eyes he looks down as he senses a chakra signature near by. It was small and coming towards him slowly. eyes fixated in the signatures direction; he waits. An approaching figure came to view. All that he could see was… Pink?

Well, a pink head of a girl. He watched as she seemed to be in thought. Dragging her feet a she went. when she disappeared from his sight. Not thinking anything of it he shrugged it off looking back at the entrancing setting of the plum blossoms..

****THUMP!****

"Umph!...Oww!" then a series of complaining whimpers. "Ow, ow, ow. Stupid. Ow." She wailed.

Curious, he jumped down from his position getting a better look at what happened. peeking behind the tree he saw her side profile sitting on the ground rubbing her reden forehead. He figured she must have walked into the tree head first as the girl was sitting a ways from.

"Strange girl' he thought.

She was still kneeling, now her face on the ground? Grumbling something to herself muffled by the ground and arms holding onto her head . Should he go over? She was quiet for a moment until she snorted.

'Strange indeed,' he mused again.

She is laughing now but it didn't seem joyful; Slightly hysteric, yes.

Analyzing her some more. He notice her attire, especially her sandles. They weren't civilian but ninja grade sandals. Now that he really looked at her she seemed familiar and to be as young as his otouto. hmm but where had he seen her? There weren't that many people with pink hair…

All thoughts stopped when she went quiet again and seem to be crying now. he would get his answers if he just talk to her. He just hoped it wasn't a fan girl, kami he hoped not. He was obliged to help if she was hurt as was his duty, 'fangirl or not' He begrudge; weary of this little girl. As he took a step closer noticing her body tensing; thinking her skills in sensing could be better. She would have to practice more, but were actually decent for her age.

She satup in a rush. Onix grey meet the brightest emerald eyes he had seen. Yes, he was certain this girl was a kunoichi in training, probably in his little brothers class he concluded. Noticing her dirt redin forehead mixed in with the scrape she received there. Crouching down to her level extending a hand to help her up he asked.

"What is wrong little kunoichi?"

0000000000000000000000000

"..."

She stared blankly at him. Thinking that how cruel and ironic those words that came out of the boys mouth. He waited two, five seconds; still no response. Had he done something wrong? He opened his mouth to introduce himself.

"How can you say that?" she whispered.

Raising his eyebrow in question she looked away from his scrutinizing gaze. "For all you know I might be too weak to be a kunoichi." She bit out holding in the tears, causing her nose to run and her embarrassingly catching the streaks with her sleeve, as tears that she refused to shed from her eyes blotched her navy blue long sleeve shirt.

'What ever happened to her, for some reason she is insecure about her own capabilities.' he reasoned. It feelt in a way reminding him of his younger sibling, whenever sasuke struggled with something and asking him for help. In some way Like his Otouto, her eyes told him she was something pure, uncorrupted; something worth holding on to, that was almost trusting. Almost. He didn't trust so well of circumstances he was dealing with. His guard was always up no matter what and who it was. It was the way of all shinobi.

'Maybe she just needed a good pep talk, some insight on the matter. clean up the scrape and then be on her way,' he thought.

"Why don't you think you're strong enough to be one?" He squinted down at her.

Eyes widen, she blinked at him, forgetting her tears. "wa-what I didn't-?" Her cheeks puffed up, pouted and glaring at him slightly . "Shinobi-san you can't answer a question with a question. Thats not fair!"

He blinked slowly a mask of seriousness.

"Nothing in life is fair, in trials of life we are given things of what we can handle. Some being harder than others. Only we chose our paths in life, whether you are willing to make the sacrifices it takes to get there. As a shinobi are you able to handle that?"

She bit her lip eyeing her dirt stained capri pants. thinking over her Aha moment before she ran into the tree. She wanted to face palm herself, hard. Refraining from the action in front of the stranger.

She smiled as two dimples appeared on her cheeks. Yes, she already made her choice a long time ago and was going to stick to it no matter what because she wasn't a quitter. She was a Haruno and 'when there was a will there was a way' her father would always say. No matter how corny that was, it is what is going to keep her going.

She would do this for herself because now it meant much deeper than a crush over a boy. She really did wanted this, to make the people around her proud of her. So she was proud of herself. Something to prove to the world that anyone can do anything if she just applied it and worked hard. And Shinario she was going to do it! She smiled up at him. Nodding,

"yeah I think I can. Thank you."

"Good, now lets take care of that." He said curtly, pointing to her wound.

Remembering the scarpe, red blush dusted her cheeks. " Oh yeah, oops." She giggled nervously. 'He probably saw that.. How embarrassing!'

Extending his hand to help her up again, she took it.

As they walked she watched him from the corner of her eye… The slight disinterest in his facial expression and the aloofness in his steps tugged at her mind. Something about him reminded her of someone she had seen, but where?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN**: Sorry this took a while...Well tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. The poem is by Okuma Kotomichi (1798-1868).


End file.
